


Страх

by Fausthaus



Category: FULCRUM (Dance Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Они втроем отправились домой из бара часа в четыре ночи.





	Страх

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Время действия — 2005 год  
> 2\. Кейджи познакомился с Тецуей и Кенчи в 2004 году в Токио  
> 3\. В 2005 году они вместе с Сори-Кеном создали свою данс-группу FULCRUM  
> 4\. FULCRUM не вел слишком добропорядочный и трезвый образ жизни  
> 5\. Участники FULCRUM уже тогда точно знали, чего они хотят в будущем  
> 6\. Батта — прозвище Тецуи в FULCRUM

Надо точно начинать учиться пить меньше! Батта с трудом открыл глаза и тут же закрыл, прячась от слепящего солнца. Или луны? Впрочем, разницы было никакой. В любом случае голова трещала так, будто Кейджи со всего размаху влепил по черепу кувалдой. А ведь именно день рождения Кейджи они вчера и праздновали. Кенчи приволок какое-то супервино, которое ему подарили пару недель назад. Только кто подарил, так и не признался. Они втроем отправились домой из бара часа в четыре ночи. Сори-Кен как самый умный, свалил около двух, когда пьянка была еще в самом разгаре. За ним потянулись все остальные. В итоге в баре остались именинник, Кенчи, Батта и так и недопитая бутылка того вина. Батта смутно помнил, как Кенчи запихивал ее в рюкзак Кейджи со странными словами, что она еще пригодится. Потом было такси, за которое пришлось отдать последние деньги, Кенчи, с пятой попытки открывший дверь их маленькой квартирки, и темнота, куда Батта провалился, стоило только добраться до подушки.

Теперь, когда воспоминания больше не бились в виски пульсирующей болью, Батта попытался открыть глаза снова и тут же наткнулся на внимательный и совершенно трезвый взгляд Кейджи.

— Ты меня напугал так, что остатки вчерашнего чуть обратно не полезли, — Тецуя безуспешно пытался сесть на футоне, пока на помощь не пришел Кенчи. Тоже выглядящий так, будто вчерашней пирушки и в помине не было.

— Пей! — под нос Батте сунули таблетку, а за ней и стакан с водой. С трудом проглотив таблетку и чуть не поперхнувшись негазированной минералкой, Батта опознал в слепящем солнце лампочку из люстры.

— Это ты нас напугал! — Кейджи уселся рядом, Батта только сейчас понял, что Кейджи выглядел очень встревоженным. Да и Кенчи от него не слишком отличался. — Ты мало того, что проспал весь день, так тебе еще и кошмары снились. Кенчи тебя никак разбудить не мог. Сори-Кен уже какому-то своему приятелю, у которого дядя врач, позвонил. Тот обещал, что расскажет о тебе, как только дядя вернется. Но если бы ты в ближайшее время не проснулся, мы бы вызвали скорую.

— Что с тобой происходит? — голос Кенчи был негромким, а сам он таким напряженным, что Батте захотелось прижаться к нему сильнее, чтобы выгнать страх из глаз Кенчи. Этот страх совершенно Кенчи не подходил. — Ты о чем-то не рассказываешь нам? Или кому-то из нас?

— Я... — Батта почувствовал, как по спине заструился холодный пот. — Я что-то говорил?

— Ты метался, говорил, что тебе страшно. Кричал, чтобы мы остановились, — Кейджи помолчал немного и выпалил, сжав кулаки. — Я так испугался, ты даже не представляешь.

— Почему мы должны остановиться? — Кенчи положил руку на плечо Батте и развернул его к себе лицом. — Что ты боишься нам сказать? Ты настолько контролируешь себя, что мы должны узнавать о том, что тебя что-то тревожит таким экзотическим способом? — Кенчи встряхнул Батту так, что у того запрокинулась голова.

— Я... Простите...

— Скажи все как есть, пожалуйста, — Кейджи погладил Батту по руке. — Ты же нам доверяешь. Или нет? — голос Кейджи прозвучал настолько испуганно, что уже Батту тряхануло.

— Я никому больше не доверяю так, как вам!

— Батта, пожалуйста, — Кенчи на мгновение скривился как от боли. — Не надо больше так с нами.

— Все идет настолько хорошо, что я стал безумно бояться! — почти выкрикнул Батта и тут же закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ боли. Потом продолжил громким шепотом, словно захлебываясь словами. — Мы идем вперед. Все получается. Мы поднимаемся все выше. Танцуем все лучше. Каждый из нас может попробовать прикоснуться к мечте или хотя бы ее увидеть впереди.

— Чего же ты боишься?

— Мне страшно, вдруг, когда все наши мечты сбудутся, мы перестанем быть вместе? Вдруг наши пути разделятся? Вдруг весь наш сегодняшний мир рухнет? Настоящий мир, где каждый из нас сейчас счастлив. Зачем нужна мечта, если потеряется то, что на самом деле важно? Сейчас важно! Разве будущее стоит нашего настоящего? Я понимаю, как глупо это все звучит. Я сам себя сто раз ругал за эти глупые мысли. Поэтому и не говорил. Потому что это похоже больше на истерику перепуганного ребенка, чем на слова крепко стоящего на ногах человека.

— А ты думаешь нам не страшно? — Кенчи прижал Батту к себе. — Если ты действительно так думаешь, то ты дурак.

— Еще какой, — явно облегченно выдохнул Кейджи. — Да я сто раз на дню могу об этом думать. Любой из нас может быть последним трусом, когда речь заходит о будущем.

— Остановиться — разве это решение проблемы? — Кенчи гладил Батту по волосам. — Мы можем вместе идти назад, мы можем вместе пойти вперед. Пока мы сами не захотим этого, нас никто не сумеет разлучить. Неужели ты считаешь, что кто-то сможет решить за нас?

— Нет! — Батта широко распахнул глаза. — Никогда в это не поверю.

— Знаешь, нам нужно сесть и серьезно поговорить на эту тему. Но явно не сейчас, — Кенчи улыбнулся. — Сейчас ты искупаешься и мы пойдем перекусить. Не есть больше суток — вредно для организма. Тем более завтра у нас тренировка рано утром.

— Вам бы только поиздеваться над бедным человеком! — Батта показательно застонал, когда Кейджи взвалил его на плечо и понес в сторону ванной. Батта с высоты весело наблюдал, как следом за ними направился Кенчи с чистым бельем и большим пушистым полотенцем.

Уже сидя в горячей воде и рассматривая закрывшуюся за друзьями дверь, Батта вдруг нахмурился, но уже через пару мгновений расслабился и улыбнулся. Наверное, Кенчи и Кейджи правы — страх это такая же часть жизни: как радость, усталость после тренировок или головная боль после перепоя. Главное, что о страхе, как и обо всем на свете, Батте всегда есть с кем поговорить.


End file.
